


the poison wine

by abrahamsdaughterraisedherbow, longlivehousestark (abrahamsdaughterraisedherbow)



Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrahamsdaughterraisedherbow/pseuds/abrahamsdaughterraisedherbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrahamsdaughterraisedherbow/pseuds/longlivehousestark
Summary: Now that they have escaped from the clutches of Dr. Reyes, the New Mutants have found a motel in which to take refuge while they figure out next steps. Rahne Sinclair and Dani Moonstar must also figure out their next steps with each other. Set in the movie universe as I have never read the comics.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. a place to escape

Five teenagers in a hotel? What could go wrong?

Nothing yet, though the meaning of their newfound freedom was lost on none of the New Mutants.

After fleeing the hospital, they walked for a good few miles before finding the nearest motel. It was clear they were in town with some civilzation, but just exactly which town they were in was unclear. The motel they found up the road had a few water-stained pamphlets, stating there were nearby attractions, appearing to be in Connecticut. So that's why it was chilly.

All five of them had spent some time digging through the brick and stone of what remained of the hospital, pushing bits of building aside to grab pictures, documents, and as Illyana had found, Dr. Reyes' handbag, which contained credit cards and about $100 in cash. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get them somewhere else.

And they were somewhere else, indeed. Connecticut did not seem to have much in it so far, or at least not this particular section of it. The motel was the first sign of civilzation they'd come across. None of them were bothered much by the raised eyebrows of the receptionist as Illyana marched to the counter and asked for two rooms. The motel only had a suite left.

“It'll do,” said Illyana shortly, seizing the keys from the desk, turning on her heel, and making her way toward the elevator, her four other friends in tow.

Roberto, Sam, Rahne and Dani were forced to shuffle in after Illyana, who seemed to have taken the definite lead of their expedition. They all stood in uncomfortably close proximity, noting the flicker of the fluorescent lights and the many dead flies that lay on the separating plexiglass. Illyana pressed the button for floor 3. The elevator shuddered and creaked before beginning a very slow ascension to their destination.

Rahne squeezed Dani's hand. She'd not let go of it since they left. Dani gave her hand a squeeze back, and they exchanged a shy smile. Rahne shuffled a little closer and lay her head on Dani's shoulder. She was so tired. Dani was warmth, she was safety. Rahne wanted nothing more right now than to collapse in Dani's arms and sleep for a week. Rahne felt Dani's arm around her shoulders and could not keep herself from smiling a little. From next to them, Sam seemed to notice their display. He said nothing, but Rahne saw the shadow of a smile appear on his bruised face.

“So how are we splitting the rooms?” said Roberto aloud, though this seemed to be directed more at Illyana than anyone else. He grinned wickedly at her. “Are we sharing a bed?”

“In your dreams,” she said without turning around. “You and Sam can share a bed. I get my own. Rahne and Dani can have the other room to themselves.”

She turned to look at Rahne, a knowing smirk on her face.

“That's okay with you, right, doggy?”

Rahne felt the heat rise into her face.

“It's all right with me,” she mumbled. Dani said nothing, but she gave Rahne a slight squeeze.

The elevator door opened. The group shuffled down the hall into the silence of the hotel corridor. Illyana found the first room, number 315, and turned the key in the lock. The door creaked open to reveal two full beds that at the least looked sleepable. A small TV sat on the table at the other end of the room, with one armchair sitting next to the curtained window.

Illyana ran into the room and flung her bag onto the bed nearest the window.

“This one's mine,” she proclaimed.

Neither of the boys seemed opposed to this. Slowly they both shuffled toward the other bed and began to settle in, taking off shoes and unpacking bags.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Here,” said Illyana, tossing the other key at Dani. “Your room is through that door. Try not to have too much fun.”

Rahne followed Dani through the connecting door to the other room, which looked almost identical to the other one. They both stood frozen in the doorway, waiting for the other to make a move.

“I'll...I'll take this bed,” said Rahne, moving toward the bed nearest the window. She set her bag down on the bed, determinedly focusing on the thread-bareness of the blanket as she rubbed it between her fingers. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly shy. Didn't she want to just hold Dani for a while? She had no doubt they would do just that. So why was she hesitating now, when she hadn't before?

“Would you want to share one?”

The question hung in the air like an unexpected guest. Rahne felt herself blushing profusely now, and as she looked at Dani, she was sure it was obvious. _Yes,_ she wanted to say. _Yes. I just want to be in your arms._ Even as the thought crossed her mind, she saw Dani's eyes soften with understanding. But for some reason, the words would not come out.

“I-I-” she stammered.

They both jumped as the connecting door slammed open, the moment broken. Illyana barged in without preamble, a bag slung over her shoulder and her arms laden with red wine bottles.

“Went down to the kitchens for some food and wine,” she said, tossing them each a sandwich. Illyana set down the bottles before opening her bag and depositing bags of chips, sandwiches, bottles of water, packs of cookies, and a few red apples before she went to the bathroom area, returning with a few plastic cups. Both Dani and Rahne watched her, open-mouthed, as she tore off the seal on the first bottle, unscrewed the cap, and began pouring it into cups.

“How drunk are you trying to get, Illy?” asked Dani incredulously.

“Drunk enough to sleep. Come on, drink up -” she gestured at the two already-filled cups next to her.

“I don't want any,” said Rahne quietly.

“Of course not,” Illyana smirked, rolling her eyes. “Dani?”

Dani hesitated for only a moment before stepping forward and taking a cup.

Illyana took the bottle in her own hand and pretended to clink Dani's plastic cup.

“ _Za zdaróvye,_ ” she said, before taking a swig from the bottle. Dani sipped some of the wine, grimacing at the taste.

“Oh come on, you can do better than that,” said Illyana. “I just drank to our health, come on...”

Dani looked at her, then downed the entire cup, shuddering and coughing a little at the bitterness of it. Grinning, Illyana took another swig before walking back toward the connecting door, clutching the neck of the bottle in her pale, slender hand, the remainder of its contents swishing around inside.

“Have a good night, girls,” she said teasingly, waggling her fingers at them before shutting the door once more, and a heavy silence settled into the room. Rahne found she could not look at Dani. They'd been so comfortable before, when they were prisoners. Relying on each other. Now they were free, and Rahne wasn't sure how to exist in this space. They were together, right? Weren't they? All she knew was that she felt a dull burning in the pit of her belly, and didn't know why.

“I'm going to shower, Dani,” she said distantly, and moved past her to the bathroom before Dani could reply.


	2. a place to console

By the time Rahne had finished her shower and re-entered their dingy motel room, Dani had gotten changed and settled into her – possibly their – bed. She'd switched on the modest, crackly little TV and sat staring at the quiz show on the screen, a bag of chips in her hand.

The question blared onto the screen in large yellow letters: WHAT WAS THE FIRST NAME OF BUFFY'S BEST FRIEND IN THE TV SERIES _BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER?_

“The answer's Willow,” said Rahne, rubbing the towel over her hair to dry it as she walked over to the other bed to gather her nightclothes.

As if on cue, the announcer said, with grandeur, “The answer was...Willow! Twenty points to Mrs. Yates, yes yes, and now onto the next category...”

Rahne glanced at Dani, who was smiling at her.

“I didn't know you watched that show.”

“I didn't until the hospital,” Rahne shrugged. “It passed the time when there was nothin' else to do.”

Dani chuckled mirthlessly. Nothing but time in that place.

Rahne turned her back to Dani as she unzipped her bag and took out her pajamas. She let the towel fall from around her chest but remained faced away from Dani as she quickly pulled on her nightshirt. Rahne supposed she shouldn't feel bashful about this. They'd showered next to each other, after all. The hospital made a lot of strange things normal, however. Nudity was different there.

Rahne slipped on her underwear and lounge pants, allowing the sound of the canned applause from the quiz show audience to fill the silence.

“Rahne?”

Dani's voice was soft, questioning. Rahne turned to look at her.

“What's on your mind?”

Rahne shrugged. “Nothing.”

Dani shook her head. “Something's bothering you. I know it. You can tell me.”

Before she knew what was happening, Rahne felt her eyes filling with tears.

“I...I'm...”

Dani got up from the bed and crossed the room to sit down in front of Rahne, her eyes full of sympathy.

Rahne shook her head, tears falling into her lap as she avoided Dani's eyes.

“I was at that hospital for three months,” she said in a wavering voice. “Every time I see ye I just want to hold ye. I just want ye in my arms, but I...I'm...”

Rahne sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

“I – I'm _numb_ , Dani.”

Dani reached out and placed her small, warm hands on Rahne's face, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Rahne shivered at her touch, warmth filling her. She leaned into Dani's palms, letting the tears flow openly. Dani leaned forward and kissed Rahne very gently. No force, no urgency. Just love. Rahne let out another soft sob as she placed her own hands on Dani's face, reciprocating the kiss.

After another gentle kiss or two, Dani pulled away, smiling at Rahne as she thumbed away a stray tear.

“Come here.”

Dani led Rahne by the hand to the other bed. She pulled back the threadbare blanket for Rahne to climbing in before slipping underneath the covers herself. Rahne moved toward Dani, nestling her head underneath Dani's chin as they both settled into the mattress. Dani reached over to the lamp and switched it off, so that the only light came from the TV nearby and the slight glow of moonlight through the sliver in the curtains.

Rahne's head rested on Dani's breastbone, above her heart. The steady thump-thump of Dani's heartbeat was like a balm for her soul. She felt the tension leaving her body. The sound grounded her. Reminded her they were still here. Still alive. They'd cut it close a few times, almost been poisoned or euthanized or choked to death, but they survived, somehow. And now they were here. In each other's arms.

Dani's arm was wrapped securely around Rahne's shoulders. Protecting her. Holding her.

“You protected me in there,” she whispered. Rahne met Dani's gaze as Dani caressed her cheek with her free hand. “Let me protect you for a while.”

Rahne leaned forward and kissed Dani gratefully. Dani returned it, her hand moving to Rahne's cheek, then her shoulder, and then her back as their kiss deepened, pulling her closer. Rahne felt heat starting to grow in the pit of her belly, a tingling sensation starting to take root in the tips of her fingers and toes.

She pulled out of the kiss, blinking.

“Are you okay?” Dani stopped short, looking concerned.

Rahne nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, just...I'm tired. I want to sleep.”

Dani hesitated for only another second before smiling again, kissing Rahne's forehead.

“Sleep,” she said. “I'm here.”

As Rahne felt the flame slowly dying inside of her and the tingling feeling begin to fade, an all-encompassing warmth took its place, spreading from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. It was the last thing she was aware of before she drifted off into the dark recesses of sleep.


	3. a place to pray

_Brzzz. Brzzz._

Rahne blinked awake to the beeping, buzzing noise coming from the end table next to Dani. The last person must have set an alarm on the clock, she thought. It didn't seem to have bothered Dani, still slept soundly from next to her.

Rahne hesitated, gazing at Dani. She looked so peaceful, so calm there, snuggled up under the blanket, her black hair cascading across the pillow. Very gently Rahne reached out and touched Dani's still, calm face while she slept. Beautiful.

The _brzzz brzzz_ of the alarm clock continued, however, and with it Rahne also noticed a rumble in her belly. She was hungry, and she would rather not eat a bag of chips or a sandwich for breakfast. She wondered if the motel might have hot breakfast available.

Rahne started to shake Dani.

“Dani...Dani, wake up...”

After a few tries, Dani stirred, blinking, her eyes bloodshot from sleep.

“Rahne?”

“The alarm,” said Rahne. “The one next to ye.”

Dani rolled over, reaching blindly for the alarm clock. It took her a few tries before it finally stopped, restoring silence to their stuffy little room.

Dani turned back over, yawning widely. She smiled at Rahne sleepily as they faced each other.

“Why did you set an alarm for seven o'clock?” She sounded amused.

“Not me. Must have been the last person who stayed here.”

“Hmm.” Dani's eyes drifted closed again.

“Do you want to go see if they have breakfast?”

She thought Dani had fallen back asleep until Dani nodded.

“Yeah. Let's go eat.”

Dani started to sit up, but Rahne placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait.”

Dani settled back down on the pillow. Rahne smiled shyly before leaning forward and kissing her. Dani returned it, giving a soft chuckle. They smiled at each other before Dani sat up again.

“Now come on, before they serve all the breakfast.”

As it turned out, the motel was serving a modest breakfast down in the lobby. Dani and Rahne shuffled through the line quietly, filling their plates with bacon, eggs, toast, and anything else they could grab. They chose the table farthest from the line, sitting next to each other and tucking in to their food.

“I wonder what we'll do now,” said Dani, absentmindedly watching the pierced yolk from her egg running down onto her plate. Rahne paused, her mouth full of toast and jam.

“Obviously we can't go back to the hospital,” Dani continued, and Rahne felt herself relax. Oh. She wasn't talking about _them_. She was referring to their actual plan of travel. “We're in Connecticut somewhere. I don't know anyone here. Where can we go?”

Rahne swallowed, and took a sip of milk.

“Another motel?” she inquired, picking up a piece of bacon and taking a bite.

Dani shrugged. “Seems logical, right? Hopefully we won't have to motel-hop for the rest of our lives, but right now, what else can we do?”

Dani wasn't letting on that she was worried, but as always, Rahne could tell that she was. She took Dani's hand in hers on the table, intertwining their fingers together.

“We'll figure it out,” she said.

Dani gave her hand a squeeze.

They were both startled just then by another plate slamming down onto the table, dropping each other's hands in surprise. Illyana, her normally well-groomed hair tousled and her eyes puffy from sleep, sat down across from them in a huff, picking up her fork and stabbing her scrambled eggs with a vengeance.

“Drink too much?” inquired Dani.

Illyana scowled at her but did not reply, shoving her forkful of eggs into her mouth. They spent the next few minutes in a prickly silence before Rahne spotted Sam and Roberto in the breakfast line as well, beckoning them over.

“I hope this food is better than the hospital food,” said Sam as he took the chair on Illyana's left side, eyeing his gravy-covered biscuits hopefully.

“Nothing has tasted good since I left home,” said Roberto ruefully as he sat down next to Dani, popping a sausage link into his mouth. “Our housekeeper used to make the best pão de queijo...so moist and fluffy...”

“Poor little rich boy.” Illyana spoke for the first time, sounding thornier than usual. “So _hard_ for you, having to eat normal food like the rest of us.”

Roberto did not look at all offended; on the contrary, he smirked, picking up his butter knife to spread jam on his toast.

“Somebody had a bit too much to drink last night,” he said wryly to Dani and Rahne.

Sam pushed his glass of water toward Illyana. “Drink some water, Illy.”

Illyana picked up the glass of water wordlessly and sipped it.

“Rahne and I were trying to figure out where we should go next,” said Dani. Sam and Roberto both glanced at each other, then shrugged.

“Where can we go? We don't know what's around here,” said Roberto.

“What about Kentucky?” said Rahne.

Sam shook his head. “Dr. Reyes always said they were still lookin' for me.”

“And you believed her?”

He shrugged. “Even if she was lyin', it's not somethin' I want to test. I don't think I can go back there.”

Illyana spoke again.

“Wherever we go, we can't stay here.”

“Why not?” Sam frowned.

Illyana raised her fork and gestured toward the breakfast line.

“That woman in the black jacket. With the long red hair. She's been following us since yesterday. I saw her in the lobby when we checked in.”

“Are you sure she's not just staying here at the same time?” asked Dani, though she kept her voice low.

Illyana shook her head. “This is how we were taken last time. By someone in a black jacket. I keep seeing her. I went to the pool yesterday and I passed her on my way out.”

“Come to think of it, I seen her around too,” said Sam. “I went to get some of them brochures last night, to see if I could find a map in one of them. She was sitting in the lobby readin' the paper. I kept feelin' like she was watchin' me.”

He looked worried, as did Roberto. Rahne herself felt her veins run cold. Dani was looking around at them all, concerned. Rahne knew Dani had not had the same experience as she and the others had. She had simply woken up in the facility. She seemed to understand the others' fear all the same.

She and Dani exchanged a look, and Rahne saw the thought in her eyes. _We can't go back there._

Rahne took her hand under the table.

“They won't take us again,” she said quietly.

Though the other mutants were within earshot of this, Dani seemed to know this was for her as she smiled at Rahne, squeezing her hand back.

Roberto grinned coyly at the display.

“I knew you two were a thing,” he said.

Illyana and Sam both turned to stare bewilderingly at him.

“Way to figure it out last, Berto,” said Illyana, giving his cheek a light slap.

As they all found out later that morning, gathered in Illyana and the boys' room, there was a map in one of the brochures that Sam had found. It happened to be a map of all the attractions within 100 miles of them. Their motel was in New Milford, and the next town, Danbury, was 15 miles away.

“So what, are we going to look for a home in Danbury?” asked Roberto sardonically. “Put that on Reyes' credit card too?”

They all looked at each other. Then Dani snapped her fingers.

“The X-Men,” she said. “They're in New York.”

“So?”

“Do you think if we could find a bus in Danbury, it would take us to New York City?”

“Couldn't you just teleport us there or whatever?” Roberto asked Illyana, who shook her head.

“No. That woman is already following us. We shouldn't draw any more attention to ourselves. We should stay tonight and leave tomorrow morning. Early.”

The rest of the group seemed to be in agreement on this. After a few more minutes of conversation, they dispersed back to their respective areas.

The rest of the day passed without much consequence. Dani had voiced a want to take a nap. Rahne had half a mind to do the same, but she wasn't tired enough. She waited until Dani had fallen back asleep before padding quietly into the hallway toward the elevator. She needed to pray, but she wasn't yet sure where. She doubted this rundown little motel had anything remotely resembling a chapel.

Very quietly, Rahne opened the drawer of the end table and pulled out the weathered Bible inside, clutching it to her as she slipped out of the room and into the hallway. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the yellowed button for the lobby.

“Wait up, doggy!”

Rahne was startled by Roberto, who jogged up to the elevator door, holding out an arm to keep it from closing. He walked in next to her and tapped the lobby button again from over her shoulder.

“Where are you going?”

“I ought to ask you the same,” she said, frowning at him as the elevator scraped and slid along the shaft.

“Sam wanted to watch TV and Illy's still a grump, so I thought I'd take a walk.”

“Is that wise, Berto? That woman from breakfast is watching us.”

“Yeah, but I'll know what to expect now. She can try to take me if she wants a faceful of embers.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Why are you wandering around if you're so worried about it?”

“Just looking for a quiet place to pray,” she said.

In any other situation he might have teased her, but he had the grace not to this time.

“Trouble in paradise?”

Rahne shrugged. “No. Well...not really.”

Roberto continued to survey her, his expression unreadable.

“All right,” he said, after she said nothing else. “You don't have to tell me. And honestly...”

He tapped his temple, that coy smirk back on his chiseled face.

“You might not have to tell her either.”

As the elevator finally dinged and they both got out, Rahne walked toward the lobby, clutching the Bible to her and trying not to consider this. Dani would never betray her trust like that. Not on purpose, anyway. Right? She sat down in a hard wooden chair next to a small table that faced a window, setting down the Bible.

Rahne gazed out into the gloomy clouds that hung over the parking lot outside of the motel.

_God is always near,_ Reverend Craig had always told her threateningly. _He sees all and misses nothing._ Something that had frightened her so as a child was strangely comforting to her now. Even after everything that had happened. She'd killed Reverend Craig. She could turn into a wolf. And Dani...these were sins according to what she'd been taught. But now...she wasn't certain of anything now. Down was up and left was right. She felt strangely distant from her own person, as though she were watching herself from above. Disconnected. Numb. Could God still see her? Was He still there?

Rahne let her hand rest on top of the Bible.

“God is always near,” she murmured quietly.

A rumble of thunder sounded, and it began to rain.


End file.
